


Well Baby I Surrender

by HubcapsAndAshtrays



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubcapsAndAshtrays/pseuds/HubcapsAndAshtrays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short AU in which Shaw gets carjacked and is forced into aiding and abetting by a enigmatic brunette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Baby I Surrender

 

 

To say that Sameen Shaw was having a bad day would not only be a gross understatement but would also imply that there were good days, which there weren’t, they just seemed to vary slightly along the crappy day scale.

This particular day was moving deep into the red and it wasn’t even two o’clock.

It had started with several whiny text messages from someone who didn’t seem to understand her three nights rule. She didn’t even know how he had gotten her number, but that was ok, she could deal with that. Her favourite breakfast spot where they served everything _just_ _right_ with _all_ the extra ingredients being unexpectedly shut did not help her mood. And as for the call she had just gotten telling her that she wouldn’t be able to take Bear for the day well that, that she didn’t take too well.

It was one of her rare days off and so far she’s spent most of it sat grumbling in her car, she pushes the key into the ignition with maybe a _bit_ too much force and turns the engine roaring to life. She’s just about to drive off when the passenger door suddenly swings open and someone rushes in.

It takes Shaw approximately one-point-eight-nine seconds to have her gun cocked and to the intruders head. It’s a woman and even though her flowing brown hair seems to be covering half her face Shaw can tell she doesn’t seem too fazed about the semi-automatic pistol aimed directed at her head.

“Drive” the woman commands her voice breathy from exertion but firm all the same.

It takes Shaw slightly longer than she’d like to get pass the astonishment and the absolute audacity of the woman who had thrown herself into _her_ car and was now giving _her_ demands.

“Get out” she growls, her finger twitching on the trigger.

The

woman rolls her eyes with a smirk seemingly amused by the threat “The police will be here in less than two minutes so I’m going to need you to put that down and drive” she shakes her hair out of her face running her fingers through it and Shaw’s eyes can’t help but narrow in annoyance because this isn’t some stupid L’Oréal commercial.

The brunette turns to her expectantly and is met with a firm glare back “How about you get out of my car before I call your cop buddies and tell them exactly where you are”

The woman’s gaze shifts to the gun with a slight smile “Unless you want to end up in the cell beside me I suggest we move it”

Shaw frowns “Why would-”

“That gun is nice but it’s not technically on the market yet so I’m guessing it’s not registered. The cops don’t really like that sort of thing sweetie” Her voice dripped with just enough patronisation to cause Shaw to briefly calculate her chances of getting away with putting a bullet into the woman in front of her.

Suddenly she hears it, a shrill siren rapidly increasing in volume, she quickly realises that as infuriating as the woman is she’s right, and now she’s out of options. The gun is lowered as Shaw quickly grabs the steering wheel pulling away from the sidewalk.

“Thank you” the woman says and there’s a sickly sweet smile on her face.

“What makes you think I won’t drop you at the nearest police station?” she mumbles

The woman shrugs a thoughtful look on her face “I guess I’m trusting you”

This is not how she had planned her day to go.

* * *

 

“Turn in here”

Shaw rolls her eyes but turns into the dead end before braking abruptly getting a small amount of satisfaction out of seeing the woman flung forward.

They sit in silence listening raptly as the sirens blaze pass them before completely fading out.

She’s just about to open her mouth to speak when the woman lunges across pressing a slender black tipped finger to Shaw’s lips with a ‘shush’, their bodies are all but touching and the brunette's finger is making her go cross-eyed, she fights the urge to bite down.. hard. The woman removes her finger and there’s something dangerous dancing in her eyes as if she could sense what the other woman had been thinking.

“Root” she says casually as if she didn’t just commandeer her car not to mention force her into becoming an accessory to a still undisclosed crime. She doesn’t know what ‘root’ means and she doesn’t care she just wants the day to end.

“My name” she explains and Shaw hates that the woman always seems to know what she is thinking.

“Good for you” She mutters “Why are the police after you?”

“The law doesn’t really like my hobbies” she’s smiling again and now she’s just confused because no sane person smiles that much.

‘Root’ opens the car door and Shaw's shocked to feel a slight twinge of disappointment, because as aggravating as the woman was the rush of adrenaline she had brought along hadn’t been all that bad.

“Where are you going?” she finds herself asking 

Root ducks her head into the car “I’ll be in touch. Who knows when I’ll be needing my getaway driver again” she gives a strange wink before strutting off and Shaw finds her eyes drifting down the woman’s long shapely legs of their own accord.

A small part of her knows she should be more alarmed if not cautious that a woman she never met before could 'get in touch'  but she didn’t seem to be a threat at least not yet. Shaw watches as the woman turns a corner before completely disappearing from view, before revving the engine with a smirk and driving away.

* * *

 

First fic for this fandom Woohoo. I had fun writing this i might continue it but i make no promises (i have a terrible track record) 

 


End file.
